From the darkness I protect
by HauntedScythe
Summary: Naruo gets neglected for his sister because his parents ignore him for being Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. He gets strong on his own and joins the ANBU with Itachi. No Uchiha Massacre. Serious/Strong/Rinnegan/Sharingan/Akatsuki Naruto x Harem. Different Blacklight origin. Rated M for Lemon and Gore
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prototype**

–

„blah blah...", talking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, Bijuu talking

_**'**__**blah blah...**__**'**_, Bijuu thinking

„**blah blah..."**, Jutsu

–

**Hello everyone. This story is made on a challenge from kohakukitsune. I hope I can make a good story. So lets get this story on the road.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

A thirteen year old blond boy sat in the biggest tree of the Namikaze compound and watched said family enjoy themselves.

"I did it daddy!", a four year old red head yelled.

"Very good Naruko. You are so good.", his father cheered.

His daughter had just managed to unlock her chakra despite her young age. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, had begun his daughters training today. The boy scowled as he watched his Hokage interact with his daughter. Then the door to the house opened and revealed a tall red head. Kushina Uzumaki looked at her family with a big hearty smile. She loved how father and daughter acted together. The kid in the tree just sighed and thought about his past.

–

_flashback_

–

A 4 year blond boy looked at his father with teary eyes.

"Get out Naruto. I have no time to deal with a monster like you!", Minato snarled refusing to call the boy his son.

Naruto just stood there with tears in his eyes and hung his head. With that he left not only the room but also the house. He ran through the village not seeing the frowns or hearing the hushed whispers of the people he ran past. Finally he reached the Forest of Death and slipped through a hole in the fence and vanished into the deadly wood. After what felt like hours he finally stopped and slumped against a big tree to cry.

The big animals of the forest turned their attention to the newcomer. Hunger flashed in their eyes as they followed the crying voice. They saw the crying boy but something stopped them. The aura that surrounded him. It wasn't malicious but soothing. It felt calm. So instead of pouncing and devouring the kid, they tip toed to it and lain around it. Creating a big circle of calm animals around it.

"**You shouldn't cry over such a bastard."**, a sudden demonic voice stated firm.

"Who... who are.. you...", the boy sobbed not looking up.

"**Come on I will bring you to me,"**, the voice stated and the boy felt a tug on his consciousness before he was enveloped in darkness.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a wide green area with a giant forest on the side and a traditional Japanese house behind him. He wiped away the tears to get a good view. His mouth hang open.

"**Behind you."**, the voice said simple.

The kid turned around and saw a tall man in a blood red kimono standing on the veranda. But what caught the boys attention were nine orange tails swaying behind him.

"Kyuubi?", the kid asked, the pain completely forgotten.

"**You are quite good kiddo. I would have thought that you would snap at me or cry for help."**, the man ran hand through his hair.

"Ummm.", Naruto tried to find the right words.

"**Yes?"**, Kyuubi inquired.

"Can you talk differently? You sound scary.", the kid shuddered a bit.

Kyuubi stared at its host for a moment before a chuckle escaped him.

"You are quite ok kid.", he laughed in a normal voice.

Naruto stared at Kyuubi with big eyes.

"Come here kiddo. We have some talking to do.", the Bijuu smiled and sat down at the veranda.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before he walked over to the man and sat beside him. He looked up to the mans face and tried to give a smile.

"I have a offer for you Naruto.", the man stated firm but not angry.

"What... what do you mean?", the kid asked.

"I offer you training to get stronger.", the man began calm.

"REALLY?!", the kid jumped up and looked at the man with glittering eyes.

"But it will be harder then anything you have ever endured in your short life.", he continued calm not noticing that he was interrupted.

Naruto on the other hand didn't listen anymore. He was to eager to get stronger, to be interested in the malicious training the Kyuubi would give him.

"I can get stronger?", Naruto inquired.

_**'This kid is a monster. Nobody would accept my training knowing it would be hell on earth.'**_, the Kyuubi thought surprised.

"Yes you can get stronger. But remember that my training will be hellish.", Kyuubi stated firm.

Naruto looked at him with big puppy eyes. The Kyuubi sighed.

"Ok ok. But lets make some things clear.", the man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_**'This kid will become the strongest of the strongest.'**_, the man thought with sigh.

"First of all my name is Kurama not Kyuubi. That name came from you humans.", Kurama stated firm making Naruto nod.

"Ok Kurama-sensei.", Naruto smiled.

_**'Sensei? This has a good ring to it.'**_, Kurama thought as a smile grew on his face.

"Secondly I will give you two gifts.", he began but was interrupted by Naruto jumping at him, giving him a big hug.

Kurama sat there with the little kid hugging the life out of him. He stared around not being used such a sudden affection. Following the memories of his former host he returned the hug. Minutes later they parted and looked away from each other. Kurama coughed and tried to restart the conversation.

"Well... ok... to your gifts.", he coughed.

Naruto nodded also not really used to another persons touch.

"Since I'm the strongest Bijuu I can give you a part of my father.", he paused.

"I will give you the Rinnegan.", he stated firm.

Naruto looked at him puzzled.

"It's the best of the three dojutsu. The Byakugan and the Sharingan are good but not as good as the Rinnegan.", Kurama explained with a serious face.

Naruto's eyes grew bigger and gave a eager nod.

"But the other gift will be painful.", Kurama continued.

"Why?", Naruto asked confused.

"I will give you a body related kekkei genkai. This will change your body and this process will be painful.", the man stated calm but the worry in his voice audible.

"How much?", Naruto asked not really sure if he could handle it.

"It will feel like your whole body is melting before it begins to reconstruct itself. I will keep you in here during the process so it won't be all to bad.", Kurama explained.

Naruto only nodded and looked towards the wide green meadow in front of the house. He seemed to collect himself for what was coming. Kurama eyed the mental embodiment of his container.

"Can we do it now?", the kid asked calm showing that he was ready to bear anything thrown at him.

"OK... Let**s do it!**", Kurama smile turned evil and his demonic voice returned.

Naruto was immediately engulfed in red chakra and began to scream. The change of his body had begun and Kurama had set to work on his container.

–

Meanwhile the Hokage sat in his office and stared at the door. The same door he had thrown out his son hours before. A heavy lump forming in his gut.

"Hey kiddo.", a new voice greeted and ripped him from his thoughts.

He turned to the side and saw a older man with long spiky white hair crouching in the window.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei. What are you doing here?". The blond man asked.

"Can't I visit my student once in a while?", the old man asked in a mock hurt tone.

The Hokage gave him a _are you seriously asking that_ look and the toad sage shrugged.

"I'm here because of a prophecy from the toads.", he stated serious.

Minato perked up at that and gave his former sensei a big smile.

"_The prophecy speaks of a child born from the two strongest ninja of this era. The child will bear a burden and a strength inside of it. Walking the path of light and warmth it will our savior or be casted to darkness and be its destroyer._", the toad sage finished and Minato paled.

_'What have I done?'_, he thought.

"Minato I believe that child is Naruto. He holds the Kyuubi and is the son of the strongest ninja in this era. You have to let me train him.", the sage nearly pleaded.

Why? Simple. If the world ends then he can't make his precious research anymore. When Minato on the other hand didn't answer and paled even further, making him look like Orochimaru, Jiraiya just had to ask.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I... I... I have made a big mistake.", he stuttered and hit his head against the table with a loud thud.

His sensei looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? What did you do?", Jiraiya asked with a very bad feeling in his gut.

Minato stayed silent and repetitive banged his head against the table till he bleed. Only then he raised his head and looked at the old man.

"I think I already casted him into the darkness."

These simple words made Jiraiya's fears triple. His own student had casted his son aside for whatever reason he had had at the time.

"What... what did you do?", he asked hoping he had somehow misheard his student.

"He came to me... a few hours ago asking for training. I just... snapped... and called him a... monster... and that I didn't want... anything to do with him...", the Hokage stuttered under the growing evil look of his sensei.

"YOU DID WHAT?", the man yelled so loud that the room vibrated.

"Sensei I...", Minato began but was cut off.

"DON'T SENSEI ME NOW MINATO!", with that the toad sage dashed from the office in search of his godson.

Minato on the other hand looked at the spot his sensei stood moments before with a pained expression.

–

While Jiraiya dashed through Konoha in search of his godson, deep inside the forest of death a screaming voice was heard. The animals laying around the boy looked at the spastic body screaming his soul out. Not one of them knew what to do so they stayed in their places. The screaming continued for another hour till Naruto fell silent. The snake closest to the boy etched forward to look at him and saw that his body had changed. In comparison to his former short maybe a bit tubby body he was now a bit taller and well trained with abs. But something else caught it's eyes. There under it's skin something moved. It was like hundreds of small snakes moving through his body. A sudden groan made every animal look at the kids face.

"What happened?", Naruto groaned as he opened his now purple eyes.

"**I have finished changing your body. Starting tomorrow you will start your training under me. But for now you should look around. You have some new friends."**, Kurama stated calm.

Naruto sat up and looked around. He saw a huge amount of animals lying around and staring at him. From giant tigers and snakes on the floor to enormous owls on branches above him.

"Ummm hey?", the kid waved calm.

That woke them from their trance and they stood up. A inch long orange snake with light green eyes slithered up to him, up his leg and slipped in his right sleeve. Closely behind the snake came a small black fox with yellow eyes that jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled its head against his. Finally a brown owl with red eyes landed on his other shoulder and looked at him with its big eyes.

"So you guys wanna come along?", he asked calm.

The fox and the owl nodded while the snake's head emerged from his sleeve and nodded at him too. Then Naruto turned to the bigger animals to ask their permission. They gave him a nod and vanished back to their hunting grounds.

"So what about names for you three?", he asked gaining a curious look from the three.

"**I think they already have names kiddo."**, Kurama laughed as the animals shook their heads.

_'You are right but they can't tell me. So I need names for them.'_, the kid thought back.

"**I could establish a mental link between you four. Like this you could communicate with them even if you ever get separated. ****And I could teach them some stuff while you are busy."**, Kurama suggested.

_'That sounds good. Let me ask them.'_, Naruto smiled and turned to his new friends.

"What do you three think about sharing a deeper connection with me? My sensei can help us.", he asked and they looked at each other.

While they thought about it, Naruto began to look around. With his changed vision everything seemed so different. He could see blue mist lingering in the area.

_'Is this chakra?'_ he thought surprised by his sudden intellect.

"**Yes it is and let me guess you're surprised by your sudden increase of intellect right?"**, Kurama chuckled.

_'Obviously sensei. I'm just 4 years old and now I'm as mature as a adult __if not more__.'_, Naruto sighed inwardly.

"**I'm sorry boy but this was a side effect of your transformation. ****You gained all my memories but you can't access them all at the moment.****"**, Kurama shrugged.

Naruto just shook his head and turned his attention back to his new friends who seemed to wait for him to finish his inner conversation.

"So what do you three think?", he asked and they all nodded.

"Then sensei work do your wonders.", Naruto smiled.

Small twigs of chakra emerged from his belly and slithered into the three animals. Naruto watched this in wonder as his sensei's memories came to him.

"So you three. What are your names?", he asked again.

"I'm Subime.", the snake girl hissed.

"Akune.", the owl nodded her head.

"And I'm Minka.", the fox girl purred.

"Well I'm Naruto.", Naruto smiled at them and began to walk back home.

_'Wait up old man. You will pay the price for shunning me.'_, Naruto thought with a evil smile.

"What old man?", Akune asked as she tilted her head, making the other two look at him too.

"Oh I forgot that we all share a mental link.", Naruto shook his head.

"The old man is my father the Hokage.", he answered making their eyes go wide.

"You are the son of the Yondaime?", Subime whispered.

"Only by blood.", Naruto growled signaling the three that it was a sore topic.

_'This is going to be a topic for a later time.'_ the three thought simultaneously.

_'You know that I can hear you right?'_, Naruto thought with a smile.

The three blushed and looked away not really wanting to look at him right now out of embarrassment, while Kurama's howling laughter echoed through their minds.

–

_flashback end_

–

Naruto sighed at the memory and looked upwards. Above him sat Subime and Minka looking at the elder Namikaze's with disgust. Akune went back to the forest because her mother needed her for something.

After the four had met Naruto had devoted himself to training and studying. He had graduated early together with his best friend Itachi and they joined the ANBU corps together. Shortly after Itachi became a captain his friend followed him in his rank.

Naruto just sighed and stood up and stretched his back. As he stretched his arms out, Subime slithered back into his sleeve though she was at lest 3 inches long now. Minka jumped on his shoulder and the three vanished in a leaf shunshin.

–

Hours later Weasel kneeled before the Hokage after informing of the Uchiha's coup against Konoha. Minato sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, He would have no choice but to order their execution.

"Hokage-sama may I give you a option of my own?", Weasel asked firm.

Minato gave him a questioning look but nodded. After a short chakra spike from Weasel another ANBU captain appeared beside him. This one wore a fox mask and a black cloak. He also kneeled before the Hokage.

"Why have you called for me Weasel?", he inquired.

"The Uchiha clan are going for their coup. We are in need of your seals.", Weasel stated making the Hokage raise an eyebrow.

_'What could an ANBU know about seals that I don't know about?'_, he thought curious as he caught the glimpse of the family picture on his desk.

He cringed at the sight but shrugged it off which didn't go unnoticed by the two ANBU.

"Hokage-sama I agree with Weasel. With my seal it wouldn't be necessary to kill any Uchiha.", Fox stated just as calm as Weasel.

"What are you talking about. I am a seal master after all and I don't know of any seal that could help us in this situation.", Minato stated a bit angry.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama I have a seal to deactivate the well known Uchiha curse.", Fox stated again.

Minato was about to dismiss the ANBU and have him demoted when Weasel held up his hand.

"Hokage-sama. I'm living proof of effect of the seal.", he stated and pushed the hair from his neck to show the Hokage the seal placed there.

Minato stared at the seal with shock.

"Explain yourself Weasel.", he barked.

"During our time in the academy Fox and I were great friends. He noticed my sudden changes in behavior and investigated it. Soon he found the reason for my change. I'm one of the few Uchiha's affected by the family curse. He designed a seal of his own together with his familiars and placed it on me. I felt the grip of the curse over my mind lift immediately. We even had it checked by the great toad sage and he approved it.", Weasel explained monotone.

Minato stared at the two ANBU captains in shock.

_'Jiraiya-sensei knew of such a talent in the ANBU corps and didn't inform me? Why would he do that?'_, the Hokage thought with narrowed eyes.

"You speak of familiars. What kind of familiars?", Minato inquired.

To his shock a orange snake slithered from Fox's sleeve and a fox peeked out from inside the hood. Minato tensed a bit but was soon stopped.

"These two are two of my three familiars Hokage-sama. The snake is Subime and the fox is Minka. The third isn't present at the moment because she had to visit her mother.", Fox explained calm.

The Hokage stared at the teen before him and his animal partners.

_'Why does he seem so familiar?'_, he thought a bit confused.

"Hokage-sama.", Weasel stated firm getting his attention.

"Can we deploy?", he asked.

"Do that Weasel. Fox you will be in charge of the operation. Take a squad with you just in case.", the Hokage ordered.

With that the two ANBU captains vanished. Minato sighed and slumped back in his chair. A new seal master was in Konoha and he had even found a solution to one of the oldest problems in Konoha. He actually managed to create a seal against the Uchiha curse. Suddenly his mind returned to the picture on his desk. In it was his whole family. Kushina with Naruko in her arms standing by his side and Naruto standing further away from the three, just barely in the picture with a scowl on his face. He sighed as he once again realized how much his son had distanced himself from his family after he had yelled at him years ago.

–

The ANBU squad appeared in the Uchiha compound already briefed on the mission.

"You know what to do.", Fox stated cold receiving a nod from everyone.

With they dispersed and got to work. While the ANBU hunted down their respective targets, Fox and Weasel had their eyes of three very important people.

"You take Fugaku-san while I handle the elders.", Fox whispered to his friend and they parted ways.

Weasel sneaked into the house and towards Fugaku's office. Said man sat at his desk and thought on how to start the coup. He didn't even see it coming as his body was suddenly paralyzed. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw an ANBU with a weasel mask.

_'Itachi you traitor!'_, he thought as his son placed a seal tag on his neck.

The moment the seal activated the man felt his mind becoming clearer and sharper. It was as if a heavy burden was lifted from his mind. The paralyzing effect left Fugaku's body soon after and he stood up unsteady.

"What... what did you do to me?", he inquired.

"I deactivated the family curse with a seal.", Itachi stated monotone.

"But how?", his father was confused.

"With a seal a friend of mine developed.", his son shrugged.

"But won't a seal wash of over time?", Fugaku inquired further.

"No. This seal is embedded into your skin and only visible through a special seal master technique. Mine is only visible because it wasn't so far developed at the time I got it.", he explained while showing his neck to his father.

Fugaku eyed the seal before he shrugged.

"I guess I will have some things to make up for, to my family especially, don't I?", he asked and received a nod from his son.

"But not today father. Mother and Sasuke are at the Namikaze compound right now. I had her away from the compound because I didn't want her to be hurt. Now I have to return to my comrades till everything is over.", Itachi smiled and left Fugaku to think to himself.

_'I hope I can make up for everything I did over the years.'_, he sighed and fell back in his chair.

–

Meanwhile everyone affected had a seal placed on them and squad returned to the ANBU HQ. Fox appeared once again before the Hokage and kneeled down.

"Hokage-sama.", he called.

Minato looked up from his work.

"Report Fox.", he ordered.

"The Uchiha coup has been evaded. Everyone affected was marked with the seal and reports from the squad show that the seal work perfect.", Fox reported.

_'Just who are you?'_, Minato thought.

"Fox remove your mask.", he ordered.

Naruto rose an eyebrow but complied. As the mask left his cold and emotionless face, Minato paled. There before him kneeled his son who should only have made it to genin by now with cold purple eyes.

_'Wait purple? Naruto has blue eyes. Wait... these look like the Rinnegan. Could it be that he somehow gained the strongest dojutsu? But how?'_, Minato tried to think of a solution.

"Is that everything Hokage-sama?", Naruto inquired calm and cold.

Minato only nodded weakly and Naruto vanished in a shunshin with sparks appearing in his place after he had put his mask back on. Minato just sat there and thought about his mistakes.

–

"Thank you for your help Naruto.", Itachi whispered as they entered the changing room.

"Don't worry about it my friend. Your family is as much of a family to me as it is to you. I don't know what I would have done if they all had died tonight.", Naruto stated firm as he threw his uniform in his locker after the girls slipped out of his coat and went to the shower.

Itachi joined him soon along with some others and everyone began to hold smalltalk. Meanwhile Naruto and Itachi stayed silent.

"You know Itachi. There is a addition to the seal I have never told anyone about.", Naruto stated suddenly getting his friends attention.

"The effect of the seal will be handed down to your descendants but it will also give them a immunity to mind controlling or altering seals.", he stated with a shrug as he shut off his shower.

"You should return to your family. I will handle the report to the Hokage.", he stated and left the shower room.

Itachi looked after his friend with a smile and finished his shower. When he came in the changing room the door to the hallway closed as Naruto just left to go home

–

"What have I done?", Minato whispered as he realized how less he knew about his son and how he neglected him even after Jiraiya bringing him the prophecy from the toads.

After Naruto had distanced himself from his family, Minato and Kushina hadn't really done anything about it because they thought it was only his rebellious phase. Minato knew that he had hurt him but not to this degree. Dejected he left his office and began to walk home, not wanting to use his Flying Thunder God technique and face his family all to soon.

–

**This is it for now. I hope to continue as soon as possible but I can't promise it to be on weekly basis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prototype**

–

„blah blah...", talking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, Bijuu talking

_**'**__**blah blah...**__**'**_, Bijuu thinking

„**blah blah..."**, Jutsu

–

**Well hello there again. Not sure what I'm supposed to write here today so I will just pass it but not without answering the till now given Reviews.**

**zero (Guest) – The harem consists of Anko, Tsunade, Hana and Ryuusetzu, the last three being a requirement of the challenge.**

**shadowrgj – I know that I made Minato treat his son a bit bad but I needed a catalyst for Kurama to meet Naruto. May not have been the best approach though looking back on it now.**

**wchristank – Thanks, I hope you will like the upcoming chapters.**

**Adjuster – I'm sorry the story doesn't have more chapters till now but I was busy and I lacked a idea how to write this chapter. I hope you will like the further chapters.**

**StrikeExia – Thank you. Naruto's relationship with his mother and sister will be explained in this chapter. And Anko is already a planned part of the harem. With Konan I'm not so sure on how to insert her into the harem.**

**Animaman – No I won't make Naruto changed by seals just by his own will and by the people he meets in his life. His mothers relationship to him will also be explained in this chapter, even how she survived after Kurama was ripped from her.**

**NarutoKushina – Hopefully everything will be explained in this chapter regarding her feelings for her son. Naruko will also be explained though I think I made a slight error in the first chapter giving a wrong picture of the family relationship. Could also be only my imagination. Who knows but it will be explained here.**

**LordGhostStriker – I'm trying but the harem will consist of at least four women. The plot I already have in mind and I think it's a good one but that's only my opinion. Oh and Naruto won't be godlike because he will lose some battles in the future.**

**zeldawolffang – Thank you.**

**emilbootanimefreak – So firstly. Kushinas feelings will be explained in this chapter. And about the pairing please look further up. Plus he is older then the original Naruto generation with more competent Kunoichis.**

**Troy (Guest) – Thanks and I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**Stratos263 – His behavior will be explained in this chapter though it was a big mistake nonetheless.**

**Guest – If you don't like it don't read it. Then neither of us has to deal with each other.**

**darrius212 – I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was really busy. But I will try to get to it faster from now on.**

**Guest – I'm sorry but there won't be such a pairing as Naruto and Kushina. It will be a family bond at most.**

**Darklight-Dragon21 – Thanks and I hope you will like the rest of this story.**

**Guest – Naruto will only have a family bond to his mother and sister. The pairings are mentioned further up.**

**averell torrent – I will try to make it more detailed.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

After half an hour of walk Minato finally reached his house and entered with a hung head. From inside he could hear the voices of two woman. One was his wife Kushina and the second was Mikoto Uchiha. They were were having their usual girl talk.

"I'm so proud of Naruto. He and Itachi are the best stealth squad ever.", Mikoto cheered a bit.

Minato frowned at that.

_'Mikoto knew of my son being an ANBU?'_, he thought sad as he realized once again how much he missed in his sons life.

Kushina didn't seem to be any better because her friends words pierced her heart like a stake. She felt so empty.

_'__Naruto is a ANBU? __Why does Mikoto-chan know more about my son then me? Why won't you let us in anymore, Naruto. We are sorry.'_, she wailed inwardly but kept her smile on the outside to not worry her friend.

"Is he really that good?", Kushina inquired eager to hear more of her son.

"Good? You should have seen him. He wasted the ANBU Commander when he entered them for badmouthing one of his friends.", Mikoto laughed and the Namikazes jaws hit the floor.

_'He is strong enough to defeat the ANBU __C__ommander?__'_, they thought simultaneous.

_'They really don't know a thing about their son. I guess that's to be expected. After all he doesn't want to open up to them anymore.'_, Mikoto thought with a frown not knowing the reason for Narutos dislike of his family.

Minato decided it would be just this point to make his presence known when he heard light tapping steps behind him. He turned around and saw his four year old daughter Naruko totter to him with her blanket in one hand and with the over rubbing her eyes. She wore her red overall pajamas and looked sleepy at her daddy.

"Dady whewe i ma Ninii?", she slurred in a half awake state.

Minato stared at her confused not really sure what she meant. Kushina heard her daughters voice from the hallway and stood up to look for her. Mikoto just stayed behind with her sleeping son in her lap.

"Are you talking about one of you plush toys Naruko-chan?", Minato asked as he crouched before his daughter whose eyes shimmered angry at his question.

Naruko just blew up her cheeks and pouted while stomping on the ground like any angry child would do. Just as she wants to yell and wake up Sasuke, not that she knew of that, the front door opened and closed.

"It's not nice to yell so late at night Na-chan. Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?", Naruto asked in a brotherly tone as he crouched down in the door to be at his little sisters eye level.

Naruko just stared at him for a second before she jumps forward in a blur and crashes into him. Her small arms trying to wrap themselves around his upper body and burring her face in his bare chest. Minato and the newly arrived Kushina just stare at this sibling moment confused. None of them knew that these two were so close. They also took in his clothes which were unusual for a ninja. He wore a hakama with black pants and a dark orange, nearly brown, top part and a pair of black sandals. The hakama was partially open and revealed part of his bare chest, showing of his muscles and some scars. Scars a boy his age shouldn't have. The older Namikazes frowned at that. Was this boy... No. This Shinobi really their little boy? From Narukos behavior it seemed like she was used to seeing him like this but for them it was a different thing. Their son wouldn't allow any contact and if he did only the bare minimum. That send an other pang of pain into their hearts. Kushina didn't even notice the Rinnegan in her sons eyes because of the pain.

"Hokage-sama. Namikaze-sama.", he greeted without any emotion and gave them a curt nod ripping them from their thoughts..

Then he picked up his sister, who in the meantime had snuggled herself deep into her big brothers chest for the most wanted comfort, with one arm and walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. As he passed the couch on which Mikoto sat he smiled.

"Good evening Mikoto. How are you today.", he greeted the Uchiha woman.

"I'm fine thank you Naruto. Anything special going on today?", she asked with a smile that hurt the older Namikazes once again.

"Not that I know of.", he gave a light shrug.

"Oh come on Naruto. I know something was up. If it wasn't, Itachi wouldn't have asked me to leave the clan compound for the day.", she scolded the boy in a teacher like voice.

"Noting goes past you huh Mikoto-chan?", Naruto sighed getting a blush from the woman.

"You are right. Something happened. Fugaku and the elders wanted to push the coup.", he filled a glass with watter while Mikoto gasped.

"Did you...", she trailed off staring at her sons best friend.

"If I did I would be at a bar drinking myself to death and not come here like it was nothing, you know that.", the teen scolded the woman who hung her and accepted the answer.

"No. I finished the blood seal a while ago and we applied it to all members affected. The danger is gone and everyone is alive.", he smiled as he gulped down the water.

"Thank you Naruto. For always being there...", she trailed off once again but this time because she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. The Uchiha clan are part of my family, so it's only natural that I look out for you.", he gave her a knowing smile which she answered with her own.

"If will excuse me now. I'm tired and I have to bring this little daredevil to bed.", he sighed as Naruko giggled at the mentioning of her nickname.

"Sleep well then.", the black haired woman smiled.

"Will do. Get home safe Mikoto-chan.", he smiled and walked upstairs.

There was a potent silence for a minute before Kushina opened her mouth.

"What was this about Mikoto-chan?", she asked in a sweet tone which barely hid her jealousy.

"What do you mean Kushina-chan? I was just having a talk with a friend of mine who just happens to be your son. Is there a problem?", the Uchiha replied with a calm smile that vanished right after she finished and made space for a dark look on her face, making the Namikazes nervous as her matured Sharingan flashed up.

"That reminds me. I think we should have a long needed talk.", she growled making the other two sweat.

Nobody noticed that little Sasuke slept through the whole thing.

–

Naruto carried his sister towards her room but she just shook her head still buried in his chest.

"I don wanna... wanna sleeep by yuu...", she pouted and looked up to use her killer blow.

She changed her position on his arm and looked up to him. Naruto made the mistake to look down and was immediately caught in her move. Her eyes were big and teary and she held her blanket to her chin with both hands plus showing him a quivering lip. The teen fought with himself. His will straining itself not to fall for Narukos **Puppy Eye Jutsu**. After ten seconds his mind gave in and he sighed.

"Ok ok. You win. Again.", he shook his head with a smile and muttered the last part to himself.

She just smiled and snuggled against him again. He walked into his room and grabbed into the top part of his hakama and pulled out a small bag of ninja weapons and placed it on his nightstand. He then fell backwards on his bed and took a deep breath.

"Sleep tight Na-chan.", he smiled as he felt her curl herself up into a ball on top of his chest.

"Night... Ninii...", she whispered as she drifted off.

Naruto just sighed with a smile and looked at the ceiling

_'So what do you think sensei?'_, he thought.

"**About what?"**, Kurama asked.

_'The seals we put on the Uchiha?'_

"**I think it was a good idea to use the seal. If you hadn't you would have lost a lot of your precious people today."**

_'I know but I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen in the future __because of it__.'_, the teen sighed.

"**Don't think about it for now. You should get some rest."**, Kurama stated firm.

_'Will do sensei._', with that he closed the mental connection to the fox and drifted off to sleep.

_**'I hope you are wrong about this feeling boy.'**_, Kurama thought unsure but also not knowing that his three familiars listened in on them.

_'I hope so too.'_, the three thought simultaneous.

One might want to ask were Subime and Minka had been since he exited the ANBU HQ earlier. Simple. While he took a shower the two went to his room and went to their respective sleeping places knowing that Naruko would want to sleep by him tonight. They had heard her being a bit uneasy about releasing her chakra today. Akune in the meantime looked after her newborn siblings while her mom was out searching for food. Unlike normal owls the owls of the forest of death cherish the family bond so it wasn't rare to meet more of them hunting together.

–

"So tell me. Why does your son hate you so much. There must be a reason for his behavior.", Mikoto asked eerie calm but with glare making the parents shrink back into the couch.

"Well we...", Minato began the story about his mistake.

–

_flashback_

–

"We demand that this monster is killed right this instant. We can't allow the Kyuubi to live on.", a fat merchant shouted in anger while the rest of the civilian council cheered agreeing with their partner.

None of them ever liked the boy since they only saw the Kyuubi in him not the boy called Naruto.

"I WILL NOT KILL MY SON BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM! BUT IT SHOWS HOW LITTLE FAITH YOU HAVE IN ME, YOUR HOKAGE!", Minato yelled as he let loose his killing intent. **(From now on referred to as KI)**

"But Hokage-sama he is a danger to the village!", Tsubaki Haruno shouted agreeing with the other councilor.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP HARUNO! YOU ARE ONLY JEALOUS BECAUSE MINATO-SAN CHOOSE KUSHINA-SAN OVER YOU CHEAP WHORE AND NOW YOU WANT TO MAKE HER SUFFER BECAUSE OF IT!", yelled Fugaku enraged by this woman behavior.

This surprised everyone quite a bit. The usual cold and collected Uchiha head snapped at a civilian.

_'It's a first time for everything.'_, Minato smiled.

"I agree with Uchiha-san.", Danzô stated calm making everyone narrow their eyes on the old warhawk.

_'What are you think of you old bastard?'_, Hisashi thought angry.

"I believe we should make him into a perfect weapon for the village. With IT we can expand our territory even more.", he stated with a smile not noticing the menacing glares from the Shinobi council and the Hokage.

"Yes as a emotionless and loyal weapon IT would at least have a worth.", Homura stated also not noticing the angry looks.

"I also agree. Let IT be trained by Danzô. He will make the perfect weapon out of IT.", Koharu agreed with her partner.

That did it for Minato and he snapped.

"ANBU!", he shouted making his chakra flare.

The hidden ANBU corps understood their order and before any of Danzôs ROOT could make a move the ANBU appeared behind the three council members and slit their necks, killing them immediately. A stunned silence made itself known in the council room as everyone watched the the three dead council members. The Shinobi side looked with satisfaction because they never liked these three and the civilian side turned pale and feared for their lifes as their biggest supporters had just been executed.

"Now.", Minato growled with a blood promising malicious grin.

"Let me make this clear. No one and I mean no one will harm my son in any way. Should I hear of any kind of attack or mistreatment towards him, I will not hesitate to execute everyone responsible. Did I make myself clear?", he growled and everyone nodded suffering under his malicious KI.

Suddenly it vanished and a smile made it's way his face, as if the outbreak just now didn't happen at all. Minato looked towards his dead advisors and Danzô making a disgusted grimace.

"ANBU get rid of these corpses. They smell.", he ordered in a slightly whiny tone.

The ANBU did as ordered but everyone else stared at him in shock.

"So where were we?", he asked casually with a smile.

The Shinobi side sweat dropped while the civilians sweated like pigs.

–

After the meeting Minato sat in his office tired but happy that he finally got rid of the old warhawk and his associates. These three were the biggest Kyuubi hater supporters in the whole village but he never could prove anything and today he finally got rid of them. But he was still in a daze over the new events and the upcoming changes that he let himself open to evil thoughts that Danzô had tried to place in him for a while now.

Then as Naruto entered to ask for training he just snapped at him calling him a monster and throwing him out of his office.

–

_flashback end_

–

Mikoto clenched her fists as Minato had finished his story, making her bones crack under the pressure and making her knuckles stand white against her tanned skin.

"You better have tried to make it up to him you two or I will pound you in the ground.", she growled barely able to suppress her KI.

"We.. we did... but...", Kushina started.

–

_flashback_

–

Minato had just got the beating of a lifetime from his wife after he told her what happened.

"YOU BETTER HOPE THAT JIRAIYA FINDS HIM SOON OR YOU WILL BE IN A EVEN BIGGER WORLD OF PAIN!", she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Usually the whole village would heard her and hurried to aid their Hokage but because of the soundproof barrier around the compound nothing left beyond the walls. So Minato had to face the wrath of his wife alone and scared.

"I will make it up to him, I will start his training as soon he's back. Please don't hit me anymore.", he pleaded once again understanding the old saying.

_Hell holds no fury compared to a angry woman._

Just then the door opened and Naruto stepped in with a cold face. His new familiars already having made their way to his room before he entered the house. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs. His parents heard the door and hurried there. Well Kushina did while Minato had to limp there. What greeted them wasn't the son they had expected. Before them stood a child with a emotionless expression on his face while his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Naru-chan", Kushina tried to give him a hug only for him to step aside.

"Son?", Minato asked fearing for the worst.

"Yes Hokage-sama?", he asked just as emotionless as his face.

That made the blond man flinch.

"Are you still... angry... with me?", he stuttered while Kushina looked with tears in her eyes for her son not wanting to be hugged by her.

"Angry? No.", Naruto stated calm.

That made the man relax for a moment till he continued.

"Disappointed? Yes! You have no right to call yourself my father anymore.", his voice got even colder.

"But son...", Minato tried to reason with his son.

"No I moved on. I must thank you for opening my eyes to reality.", his cold voice was unbearable.

"What do you mean Naru-chan?", Kushina asked afraid of the answer.

"I realized that this is no world of peace but one of war and constant fighting to survive.", he stated cold making her flinch again.

"Now if you excuse me. I have a training schedule to plan out.", he finished and walked passed his parents.

The two older Namikazes just stood there in shock. Minato tried to find a explanation to his sons new level of maturity while Kushina openly cried.

"What have I done?", Minato whispered as he fell to the ground also having tears stream down his face.

Don't get the boy wrong. Naruto has no reason to hate his mother but with his newly gained maturity and the Rinnegan he had too much to deal with at the moment so she was a obstacle he had to avoid. So the best choice was distance himself from her as well as his father. Not knowing what he was doing to her with his behavior.

–

For the next five years they tried everything to reconnect with their son but nothing worked. He always brushed them off saying he wasn't interested or he was busy. The distance he had created between himself and his parents had grown to far as that he could repair it easily. Plus he liked the solitude quite a bit. Because of it he had met his best friend Itachi Uchiha. Like this his behavior had grown into a habit he accepted as a part of him. Though sometimes it pained him to see or hear his mother cry when he brushed them aside once again. Then as Naruko was born he gave them the finishing blow in their mind.

"Naruto you are a big brother now.", Kushina smiled handing him his baby sister.

Naruto just stared at the child calmly. A smile hushed over his face, which didn't go unnoticed by his parents. Hoping that this was sign that we was opening up to them again Kushina smiled.

"You like her?", she smiled at her son as Naruko grabbed her brothers index finger with her tiny hands.

"Yes.", he stated calm and her grin grew.

"Now you can concentrated on your child and leave me alone.", he finished while shattering his parents hope real hard this time.

"But son we...", Minato tried to reason with him again hoping it was just a cruel joke.

"Hokage-sama. I must take my leave now. I have important business to attend to. So excuse me.", he stated and handed Naruko back to her mother who looked equally shocked.

With that he turned to the door and left. But before he closed the door behind him he turned around and bowed.

"Goodbye Hokage-sama, Namikaze-san.", with that the door closed.

Unknown to the boy he had just inflamed their hope with his words. From then on the two concentrated on Naruko and gave Naruto his space hoping that with them following his advice they would get another chance to gain his trust back. But it also casted him into the shadows. The same shadows that Minato feared because of the prophecy but they didn't know that. Yet Naruto was thankful for them not trying to get him to forgive them anymore. He had time to think on how fix the rift in the family he had created.

–

_flashback end_

–

"Naruto is way to hard headed for his own good.", Mikoto relaxed a bit and sighed.

"What do you mean Mikoto-chan?", Kushina asked as she wiped away a few tears that had formed as she had explained their attempts to reconnect with Naruto.

"I mean that Naruto cares about you two but he just doesn't know how to fix the rift he created between him and you. He won't even accept any help because he thinks that it's his responsibility.", Mikoto sighed sadly

Hearing that their son actually still cared about them made the two smile.

_'I still have a chance to get my little boy back,'_, Kushina thought happy.

_'Why won't you let us help you son? We want you back as well.'_, Minato thought sad but smiled as he thought that his son just needed time.

"I have to go now. I want to make sure that everything is fine back home.", Mikoto stood up and stretched her back before she picked up the still sleeping Sasuke.

"Good night you two.", she stated calm but with a slight smile.

"You too Mikoto.", the Namikazes smiled as she vanished in a shunshin.

"Come on lets go to bed. It was a long day.", Minato sighed.

Kushina only nodded and the two walked to their bedroom. The two passed their sons room and threw a peek inside. What they saw made them smile. On the bed lain Naruto sleeping with Naruko sleeping on his rising and sinking chest curled up in a ball and sucking her thumb. They just smiled and closed the door again, not noticing that Naruto was awake. He had woken up as he felt them nearing his room. He just sighed sad and closed his eyes again. The two reached their bedroom. They just dropped their clothes on a chair each, to tired to do it properly and fell into bed. Not a word was spoken as they thought about the day. They had always thought that Naruko was just brave because she never came to them during a thunderstorm in the night. Now they knew that she searched comfort with her big brother.

"Say Kushina...", Minato began.

"Hmm?", she answered.

"Did you know that Naruto had the Rinnegan?", he asked calm.

Kushina on the other hand sat straight in the bed and looked at her husband in shock.

"He has what?", she whispered in shock.

"The Rinnegan. I found out today when I ordered him to take of his mask after he finished his report on the Uchiha mission.", he explained still looking at the ceiling.

"How?", was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I have no idea but it may explain a few things.", Minato replied sad.

"What for example?", she inquired eager to know more about her son,

"Why you are still alive.", he stated in a pained voice.

"What do you mean?", she asked confused and a bit afraid.

"You remember what happened on the day we sealed the Kyuubi right?", he asked finally looking at her.

"Yeah... why?", she asked still not getting what he meant.

–

_flashback_

–

"**What have you summoned me for mortal?"**, the Shinigami growled.

"I have summoned you to seal the Kyuubi in my son.", Minato explained as he coughed a bit of blood.

"**You are aware of the price ****for**** summoning me right?"**, the Shinigami asked.

"Yes I know and I'm willing to pay it.", Minato coughed.

"**Very well then."**, the Shinigami sighed and reached out towards the Bijuu.

_**'Somethin**__**g**__** is **__**wrong here.'**_, she thought as she eyed the rampaging fox.

Yes she. The Shinigami is a woman. Deal with it.

Nonetheless she grabbed the foxes soul and began to seal it into the infant before her. While she did a new voice entered her mind asking her for a favor. A favor she granted wordlessly.

As the sealing as complete she turned to the two dying parents. Ready to be devoured by the Shinigami, Minato closed his eyes making peace with his mind. But nothing happened. Instead he felt all wounds of the battle heal and his used chakra return to him. The heavy panting Kushina felt the same. Her strength and vitality returned. Life once again flooding her veins. The two opened their eyes and looked at the transparent form of the Shinigami.

"Why are we still alive?", Kushina wondered loud.

"**Your price has been payed already along with a huge tip Namikaze so there is no need for you to die here today."**, she stated firm and vanished.

The two stared at the spot where the death goddess was just a few seconds ago.

"What the fuck just happened?", Minato wondered loud only to be hit on the head from his wife.

"Minato language.", she scolded him while looking at their sleeping child.

The two smiled at their son having high hopes for him and happy to be alive to see his future.

_**'I knew it was a good idea to listen to his request. Live long and well Naruto.'**_, the Shinigami thought as she watched the family from her realm.

–

_flashback end_

–

"You think Naruto sold his soul to save us? But that's impossible. He was just a baby at the time.", Kushina scowled at him not wanting it to be true.

"I know. Maybe it was because he had the potential to activate the Rinnegan that the Shinigami spared us.", Minato pondered.

"Maybe.", Kushina nodded and lain down again.

Unknown to them the Shinigami listened in on them and smiled. She remembered how Kurama had offered his soul in exchange for the two to live after she had freed him from the Genjutsu he was under. She had accepted to take his soul once Naruto died. With new hopes the two Namikazes fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prototype**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„blah blah...", talking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, Bijuu talking

_**'**__**blah blah...**__**'**_, Bijuu thinking

„**blah blah..."**, Jutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello everyone this is one of the many chapters I will update since the first part of my exam is over now. I pulled a few all nighters to get these done so I hope you will like them.**

**This message will also be posted in my other updates.**

**Stratos263 – I hope you liked it.**

**Guest – You are right but I wanted to make him nearly godlike but not completely perfect. With to much power no fight with him would be good. So I will slowly build up his strength.**

**eniox27 – yeah I messed up the summary a bit and Ryuzetsu will be introduced in this chapter. I guess I should have slowed down on the flashbacks but there will be a few more in this chapter but nothing major.**

**Guest – thanks. I tried to give him a authentic past but I think I should go in more details from now on.**

**hollowichigo12 – sorry there will be no fighting in this chapter but I promise some action in the next chapter. Sadly I have no siblings myself so I can't make it more authentic.**

**Patriot-112 – thanks**

**shadowrgj – I wanted these two to have this special link and about Minato being so harsh on his son. Well I know how hard stress can be on a person and what it can make one do so I just pressed a image on him. By the way Danzô dies in nearly all my stories I have planned since I don't like this old geezer.**

**Rebmul – thank you *bows* they will have some troubles with what I have planned for them but I think it will work out just fine, who knows *grins***

**Darklight-Dragon21 – well I wanted to give our old fox a good name**

**averell torrent – well I guess I need a better beta reader then. I asked my friend to read them all before publishing but I guess he isn't as good as I thought or I'm just that bad *shrug* I really tried to let it go slowly to build up a foundation on which the later story can build up and the reader can relate to it in a way. About making them longer, I will try it but sometimes my brain just shuts off after a certain point. All in all thanks for your advice and I guess I will get myself a crash course in English grammar again to fix my writing.**

**avidreaded – I just made her a woman since I thought it would be funny. There was no ulterior motive behind it all maybe making the girls a bit jealous in later chapters when she comes for a visit.**

**Guest – Why should he hate Kushina, technically she didn't do anything to him and tried to reconnect with him after Minato messed everything up. Also why shouldn't he like his sister. Yes he wasn't all to pleased when he watched her training but that's only because he is protective over her. Oh and what is your problem that I make Kurama a nice guy who would give his last shirt to help someone? I like the fox so I give him a nice guy personality. If you can't handle that some people change the fox or Naruto from their usual behavior to their custom needs then suck it up or leave it and don't read it. By the way who said that Naruto is a peace loving idiot? He fights for his beliefs and the village.**

**Guest – Thanks I will try to keep the story interesting**

**naruhanaI4445 – thank you. I really hope this story will keep you just as entertained as it does me.**

**Web – Mercenary Of Mercenaries – F*** you too. If you don't like it the don't read it. Why are you in the Naruto section if you obviously don't like it anyway? So take your dumb comment and throw it in a hole for all I care.**

**Skulalien – Thank you I will try my best.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the older Namikazes awoke with a hopeful smile. They figured that today they could talk to Naruto about his carrier as a Shinobi and his Rinnegan.

_'I just hope you are wrong about what you said last night Minato.'_, Kushina thought with a tinge of fear that her son could have sold his soul for them.

They went to the shower together both deep in thought but still hopeful. Kushina took off her panties and bra, tossed them into the laundry box and stepped into the shower. Minato did the same with his boxers and followed his wife just as the water began to become pleasantly warm. Both of them let the warm water run over their naked bodies without saying a word until...

"Do you think he will let us in this time?", Kushina asked as she wrapped her arms around her busty chest as if she wanted to keep the coldness of death away.

"I'm sure he will talk to us. You heard Mikoto. He is trying to reconnect with us after all.", Minato tried to sooth her worries as he hugged her from behind, pressing his warm scarred body against her soft smooth skin.

Though even he doubted the truth of his own words seeing as Mikoto also said that Naruto didn't accept any help from others. Kushina knew that her husband was trying to lighten her mood but she also knew that he didn't really believe in it himself. The sad undertone was barely audible but she picked up on it.

"So what are we going to say to him.", she asked as she leaned into her husbands warm and comforting embrace letting her mind wander away from these sad thoughts for the moment.

"Seriously?", he asked with a light smile on his lips before a concerned expression formed on his face.

"I have no idea Kushina-chan. We have not been part of his life for so long because we decided to give him his space hoping that he would open up again that I have no idea on who he really is. I have no clue on who our son is right now. He could be same person as back then or even worse the Jiraiya for all we know.", he explained only to wince as he felt his wifes elbow being driven in his stomach for comparing their son to the super pervert.

"Don't even think like that. My son is never like this fucking pervert. I will never allow that!", she growled and her anger spiked for a second

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time a man with long spiky white hair sneezed. He cursed loudly as he saw that his precious research notebook was covered in snot. The sound of cracking knuckles behind him in combination with a very bad feeling and a huge amount of Killing Intent made him gulp. Slowly he turned around to come face to face with at least 15 very angry Kunoichis wrapped up in towels, their hair and skin still dripping from the hot spring. All of them had their respective weapon drawn and eyed the man like a hunter would eye his prey. From Kunais over Senbon Needles to dual katana, every kind of weapon was there and ready to taste his blood. He knew he was fucked so he said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Mommy?", he squeaked and the woman took their revenge.

Painful screams echoed through Konoha as the pervert got his rightful punishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Namikazes heard the screams and both had different reactions. While Minato winced his wife gave a evil smile.

_'Oh not again Jiraiya-sensei...'_, Minato thought ashamed of his former sensei.

_'Serves you right you damn pervert. I will never let you live it down that you used Minato and me for one of your damn books!'_, she thought with an evil glee glinting in her eyes.

Her husband saw the evil smile and tried to slip away from his wife fearing for his own safety but she gripped his arms around her and held him in place. Her eyes wandered to him and he shuddered. He knew his wife still hated the Sannin for his usage of their sex life for his smut but this was a bit to much even for her. The screams continued for a few minutes before they died down. Minato feared that his sensei had been silenced forever for his research but to his relieve he could still feel his chakra from there even if it was weak.

"You are going nowhere Minato. We have a family to rebuild. The pervert can wait.", she stated calm but the menacing meaning behind her words were clear.

_Go now and I will rip your balls off and feed them to you at breakfast._

He only gulped and nodded. Her features immediately relaxed and a loving smile spread on her face.

_'Kami what is going on here? One second she is sadistically enjoying senseis pain and the next she is just like always. Please Kami tell me she isn't pregnant again. I can't handle another nine months of her mood swings. I barely survived the time she was pregnant with Naruko.'_, Minato thought desperately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the heavens realm Kami sat at a desk together with his sisters Shinigami and Yami.

"Full House!", he stated proud and put his cards down for the women to see.

"Oh this is hard... barely able to top... except for a Royal Straight Flush.", Yami smiled sinister and also put her cards down.

Kamis face fell at the sight of the cards before his sister.

_'I'm sorry Minato but I guess I lost this round.'_, Kami thought feeling bad for the young man.

"ALRIGHT!", Yuki the Shinigami yelled and high fived her sister.

"Another sister for Naruto-kun!", Tsubaki the Yami yelled loving the upcoming chaos Kushinas pregnancy would cause.

"PAY UP GANBU-ONII-SAN!", both women yelled with big smiles.

_'I'm so sorry Minato.'_, Ganbu wailed in his head while arranging everything as the bet wanted it to be.

He had once again lost to his sisters. He didn't know why but whenever they played these two would always win their _Destiny Poker Matches_, as they called it. He had the slight suspicion that they both cheated but he had no actual proof so he couldn't blame them on it. And how right he was. Both Yuki and Tsubaki were expert gamblers and switched their card with other from their sleeves whenever it was _really_ necessary. Which was about... let's see... in every fucking game. They laughed at their brothers obvious depression. The small black raining thunder clouds over his head spoke volumes after all.

"You think we should let him win the next game?", Tsubaki whispered to her sister who took a sip of her sake.

"Maybe. It seems like he is pretty depressed about losing to us the whole time.", Yuki frowned.

Despite the fact that she loved to mess with her brother she didn't want to see him so down.

"Come on Ganbu-onii-san let's go for another round.", she offered and handed him the deck of cards.

He looked at her surprised since she never let him shuffle the cards seeing as he not really good at it. The clouds over his cleared away immediately and he grabbed the deck to shuffle it. To his embarrassment he dropped the deck and spread the cards all over the table. He looked at his sisters with an apologetic smile and gather up the cards again. The women just looked at each other and shrugged. They knew he was no good when it came to shuffling cards but they let him do it anyway even if it would take forever for him to do it and hand out the cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Minato... I think I'm pregnant again...", Kushina suddenly said as she realized her own mood swing just now.

Two pregnancies tended to give her some experience in the field after all. The Hokage paled at her words and pleaded to Kami.

_'PLEASE KAMI ALMIGHTY! PLEASE DON'T LET HER BE PREGNANT AGAIN! I WON'T SURVIVE THIS AGAIN!'_, he wailed only to get the feeling that Kami pitied him but wouldn't change it.

The two exited the shower minutes later. Kushina completely oblivious to her husbands distress and smiled at the thought of another child. The two dressed and walked towards the steps. The redhead decided to throw a look in her sons room only to see her children still asleep. Yet something caught her eye. Usually Naruto was already out of the house at his hour but upon closer inspection she saw that the sleeping boy was indeed a **Shadow Clone**. Naruko oblivious to her brother having switched himself with a clone kept on sleeping in blissful ignorance. The parents felt a bit uneasy at this. Did Naruto go to train or doing his ANBU duties? No... he should have had the day off seeing as he led a dangerous mission the night before. SO that only left that he went to train. Naruko began to squirm on her _onii-chans_ chest and he also seemed to wake up. The parents left the room in a hurry to net get spotted by him. Little did they know that he had been awake since the screams about fifteen minutes ago. He only stayed silent to not wake up his little daredevil. But now it was time to get up.

"No better time then now, right?", he asked out loud.

"**ZZZZZ... *snore* ZZZZ..."**, was the only answer he got and he sighed.

_'Guess sensei out of the loop today. Him still being asleep is prove enough of that, usually he would try to fry my mind to get me up and running around the village by this time.'_, he thought with a frown that lessened and completely vanished when he looked at his originals sister.

"She is really a little angel.", he muttered to himself.

Just then Narukos eyes cracked open and she tried to look around. Word on _tried_. So she began to rub he eyes still holding onto her blanket with one hand. The clone smiled as her cuteness level rose another notch. She looked upwards towards his face with her legs till pulled up against her chest and a smile grew on her lips after the first confusion cleared from her mind.

"Moning Ninii.", she yawned as she greeted him.

"Good morning to you too Na-chan.", he smiled back and stroked her her head getting a soft purr from her.

She did that whenever he stroked her head. He didn't know why but he loved it and he would never let her life it down when she grew up. It was his job after all. As a big brother I mean. Annoy and embarrass his little sister in front of her friends.

"Come on. Mom and dad are already making breakfast.", he smiled as her eyes widened at the mentioning of food.

He only called his parents like this when he was alone or with his sister. He still wasn't sure on how to fix the wedge he drove in between him and his parents. Unless he knew how, he wouldn't allow himself to call them that in front of them. He had caused them so much pain and yet he saw the love in their eyes. But he also saw the sadness and the pain he caused them whenever he looked at them. It made his tendrils twist when he saw them.

_'What have I done?'_, he thought once again as he swallowed the huge lump in his throat. A lump called guilt.

Naruko jumped up oblivious to her Niniis pain and ran to her room in a blur of red. Seconds later she came back in a orange Chinese dress with a dark red lily design on the bottom and a skintight black shorts. **(Think of Sakuras old outfit only in different colors.)** She looked eager to get to breakfast. Naruto chuckled at his sisters antics and stood up, brushing his hakama of any dust and put his weapon bag into his top so he could reach it anytime he needed to. He followed his sister... or well she dragged him down to the kitchen where her parents where setting the table for the four of them. Minato and Kushina looked at the siblings coming down the stairs and smiled how their daughter dragged her brother around like he was a toy. Naruto sighed as his sister stopped before the table making him fall face first on the floor. The parents winced at his crash but Naruto just sighed and stood up dusting himself off like nothing happened.

"Good morning Minato-san, Kushina-san.", Naruto greeted calmly but they perked up on his greeting.

He used their first names not their last names or titles. It was a start and it made them smile.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Good morning Naruko-chan.", Minato greeted good-natured as his daughter ran around the table like a whirlwind till Naruto picked her up in mid run.

Her legs flailing around still running not noticing that he had no longer any solid ground under her feed. It took her about a minute and the laughter of her parents to realize that she was indeed not running around anymore. Carefully Naruto placed her in her seat and she stayed there like a obedient little puppy and looked at him with big eyes, Naruto realized what she was about to do and turned around to look out the window but his parents weren't so lucky. They were immediately caught in the **Puppy Eyes Jutsu**. They stared at her like in a trance because she didn't utter any wishes or anything else. Her Jutsu dropped seeing that her brother had not fallen for it and her parents shook their heads to clear the fogginess in their heads.

_'Wow that look should be a A-Class technique.'_, Minato shuddered to what she would be capable of once she became a ninja and using it.

_'What a terrifying technique. I didn't know that Naruko knew such a technique.'_, Kushina smiled but inwardly she also shuddered.

"You should see her when she uses that move to its fullest. It's scary how she created and perfected this move at such a young age.", Naruto stated as if he had read their minds.

"What do you mean?", Kushina was the first to ask.

"Let's just say that this was the weakest version of her Jutsu. When she goes all out even the strongest mind bends to her will. I wouldn't be surprised if Uchiha Madara would buckle in front of this move.", he shrugged and sat down beside his sister only to have her grasp his arm with a big smile and hang there like a monkey on a branch.

His parents stared at him and their daughter in awe. Neither of them knew of their daughters powerful move. They also noticed that Naruto was actually talking to them though they knew he probably did it more for Naruko then for them. He didn't want his little sister see the wedge he had driven in her family. He wanted to give her a happy and united family despite all his mistakes.

"How was your night Naruto-kun?", Minato tried to start a conversation.

"Good I presume.", he shrugged as he fed Naruko a piece of toast with egg.

She ate it like a good little girl and grinned like a fool but this was just what was so lovely about her. She was young and easy minded. A pure soul in a village of murderers, After all Shinobi were killers and nothing would change that and Naruto would do everything to protect her from this darkness as long as he could but he also knew that he had to let her go at some point of time.

"What will you be doing on your day off son?", Kushina tried to continue the conversation.

"WE WILL GO TO THE PARK!", Naruko yelled.

She then climbed onto his shoulders just like a little monkey and pumped her fist in the air. Her parents burst out laughing at this image while a small smile graced Narutos face.

"Come on Monkey-chan eat your breakfast and then we can go the park.", the teen teased and Naruko nodded laughing.

He grabbed her by the neck of her dress and lifted her from his shoulder into her seat. There she began to devour her food like a vacuum cleaner till something in the back of her head clicked.

"HEEEEYYYY! DON'T CALL ME A MONKEY!", she yelled finally realizing what her brother said.

Now everyone burst out laughing and tried not to fall from their chair. Naruko pouted making her look even more like a little monkey. Naruto took a deep breath and caught himself again.

"I'm sorry Na-chan. I just couldn't resist.", he stroked her head getting an involuntary purr from her.

Something her parents caught onto and smiled conspiratorial at each other. Naruko was oblivious to her parents evil scheming because she was in a world of bliss by her brother stroking her head. The boy saw that she was done with her breakfast and picked her up not stopping once in stroking her. She just cuddled into his chest and he turned to leave. Before he left th room he turned to his parents and bowed slightly so that his sister wouldn't fall.

"A good day to you Minato-san, Kushina-san.", he stated politely and left.

His parents frowned slightly at his last gesture leaving their plans of teasing their daughter lay forgotten between them. Just seconds ago they were laughing together like a real family and then he changed back to his colder self and left. They just couldn't understand their son.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?", Minato asked seriously.

"Tailing them and see what they do?", she asked with a glint of pain but also interest in her eyes.

"Jupp. Come on. I'll send a **Shadow Clone** to the office to deal with this accursed paperwork.", Minato sneered at the thought of his personal pariah.

Kushina just nodded and they made a run to follow their children to spy on them. Minato did as he said and send a clone to do his dirty work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'What just happened? It felt like there was no distance between us at all.'_, Naruto mused as he and his sister walked to the nearby park.

_'Could it be that they... oh they are tailing me. They probably are trying to learn something about me.'_, he concluded.

"Good morning Naruto.", a deep monotone voice stated from behind him.

"Hey Itachi. What brings Konohas brooding genius to the park?", the blond smiled without turning around.

"That would be me Naruto-kun.", a feminine voice answered.

Naruto only laughed and turned around to face his friend.

"I don't know how you always do that Mikoto-chan.", he smirked and she giggled.

"That's a womans secret.", she teased with a wink.

"Onii-chan can I go play?", Naruko asked hugging his leg.

"Come on of you go Na-chan. Go play with your friends.", he laughed at her beaming smile as she ran to her friends.

Sasuke stayed by his mother hiding behind her leg. He was a shy boy despite being a member of such a powerful clan as the Uchiha. He watched the other children laughing and running around with such longing that it hurt the blond teen.

"Hey Na-chan can you come here for a second?", he called.

Naruko stood by her friends Ino, Hinata and Sakura eagerly talking about some stuff. For example on how cool Narukos big brother was. When she heard her brother calling her she nodded to her friends and ran to him. He came towards her and crouched down on her eye level.

"Ye Onii-chan?", she asked while tilting her head.

"Say can you introduce Sasuke-chan to your friends. He is really lonely and shy.", Naruto whispered nodding towards the young boy.

Naruko followed his nod towards a raven haired boy. He was obviously shy like her brother. So much she figured. He hid behind his mother and tried to make himself invisible. She turned to her brother and nodded with a big smile. The older Uchihas and Namikazes had obviously heard him and smiled. Naruko shot off in a blur and appeared beside Sasuke. He began to squirm under her big eyed look.

"You are Sasuke-kun? Wanna be friends? Wanna play with me and my friends?", she fired her questions like a machine gun and before he could answer she dragged him along.

He flew behind her like a flag in the wind, completely limp because of the shock. Naruto and Mikoto laughed hearty at the sight. Even Itachi had a small smile though it was obvious that he was trying to break it down with all his might. The Namikazes giggled to themselves at her daughters eagerness.

Sasuke was obviously uncomfortable in the group of girls. Soon a few boys join the small group and he visibly relaxed. Slowly but steady he began to open up towards them and actually seemed to make friends. Naruto, Mikoto and Itachi sat down on a bench and leaned watched their charges.

"So how are things at the compound?", Naruto suddenly asked.

"Everything is fine. Things are becoming normal again after such a long time.", Mikoto smiled not bothered by the teens sudden question.

"That's good to hear.", Naruto smiled never letting his eyes wander from his sister.

"And how are things between you and your parents?", Mikoto changed the topic with a worried tone.

"From your question and the tone of your voice I assume that they told you why I'm like this.", the teen concluded emotionless only to receive a hit on the head.

"Don't play games Naruto. We are worried about you.", Itachi scolded his friend in a rare moment of visible concern.

"I know.", the blond sighed and leaned back never letting his gaze wander from the kids.

"They have tried to reconnect with me this morning.", he explained getting wide eyes from the Uchiha and hopeful smiles from his parents.

"And how did it go?", Mikoto asked eager to see him happy.

"It went pretty good till I remembered the trouble I caused over the years and it immediately killed the mood for me.", he shrugged looking down on his hands.

Unseen to his parents small worm like things began to move under the skin of his hands.

"Are you alright Naruto?", Itachi asked not wanting his friend to lose his composure and reveal his secret.

"I'm fine.", he took a calm breath and the worms disappeared.

"You shouldn't lie like that Naruto.", a new voice said.

None of the three turned to the voice as it closed in on them. Seconds later the flapping of wings was heard and Akune landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Akune how are your siblings.", Naruto smiled.

"Don't change the topic idiot.", she scolded her friend.

"I don't know what you mean Akune-chan.", he whistled innocent.

"She is right Naruto. It's not good if you keep it to yourself.", Mikoto scolded him.

"Is it just me or is it weird that a ANBU captain is getting scolded by the mother of his best friend?". He joked only to get a knock on the head from both Uchihas.

"Be serious.", Itachi stated monotone again.

"Ok ok... sheesh no need to get your panties in a twist.", he sighed getting a blush from the two.

"It's my Kekkei Genkai. It has started to act up lately. I think I need a big battle or I need to leave the ANBU force and rejoin the T&I department.", Naruto explained serious with a scowl on his face.

The two Uchihas frowned at that. They knew how Naruto was in the T&I department. How much he changed once he stepped into the torture room. It was scary to see him like that and it hurt them each time they saw him. The Namikazes on the other hand were wide eyed. Their son had been part of the T&I department and had a Kekkei Genkai? How? When? They looked at each other with big eyes. Silently agreeing to talk about this later.

"What do you mean your Kekkei Genkai is acting up?", Mikoto frowned.

"It has begun to lash out from time to time. Not even sensei knows what is going on.", he explained calm but his eyes showed worry as he looked towards his sister thinking what could happen to her.

"What do you mean he doesn't know. He fucking created and gave you this Kekkei Genkai!", Mikoto whispered in a growl.

_'Narutos sensei created a Kekkei Genkai? But how?'_, Minato thought.

"He didn't create it. He came along it during his travels in his early years.", the teen stated firm.

"So he gave you a potential dangerous ability?", Mikoto was now pissed at his sensei.

"**Hey!? How should I have known that this would happen."**, Kyuubi shouted in Narutos head not that they could hear him.

"What do you mean _potentially_? It IS fucking dangerous!", Akune threw in her cents.

"Language Akune!", the blond growled not wanting the kids to hear her.

"Sorry.", she hung her head a bit.

"But like she said it is dangerous. I guess I will have to control it till I get a new mission and vent some of my anger.", Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And how will you do that? From what you said it's getting harder and harder.", Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you haven't noticed by now I'm a shadow clone.", he explained and the two nodded.

"The boss is training and venting some anger so he can keep it under control. But I was made before he did so my anger level is still high.", he sighed and waved to the children who waved at them first.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be around Naruko then?", Mikoto was worried for the little ones safety.

"She is actually what keeps me in control. If not for her then I would have long since snapped.", he said and a smile came to his lips.

The Uchihas frowned at his sudden mood change but soon realized why. Naruko, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke came running to them barely able to stop before their elders.

"NARUTO-NII COME PLAY WITH US!", Naruko yelled and gripped his sleeve.

The other three followed her example and began to drag him to the other kids. The kids and the blond laughed as they began to swarm him. Akune fluttered from his shoulder towards the backrest of the bench. Mikoto and Itachi smiled at the scene. They watched as the kids began to run away from Naruto and he chased them making monster noises trying to catch them. From time to time he caught one of them and tickled them. It was a heartwarming sight to those who knew of his suffering.

"You are really getting rusty Kushina.", Mikoto stated bored not letting her eyes wander away.

"How did you...?", Kushina asked from her hiding spot.

"You and Minato both failed to cloak your chakra signature completely and if I felt it then he did for sure. He is a sensor after all.", she explained.

"I guess we are getting rusty Kushina-chan.", Minato sighed and looked towards his wife.

"Indeed you are.", Akune stated in a sage like tone looking over her shoulder towards the two.

"Yo... You can talk?", Kushina stuttered.

She hadn't heard Akunes comments before thinking it was from Mikoto.

"No I'm a wind up doll. Of course I can talk.", the owl scolded them.

"But how?", Minato asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm one of the owls from the Forest of Death and one of Narutos familiars. We three can speak your language with no problem.", she explained with what seemed to be a shrug.

"I know that Naruto has a snake and a fox familiar but I didn't know anything about a owl.", Minato stated more to himself then to the others.

"I was with my family for the last few days.", she shrugged again.

"So are you going to tell him that we were here?", Kushina asked a bit afraid to lose her son.

"Didn't you hear what Mikoto-san said? He knew you were here the whole time.", she stated and turned to the older Uchiha.

"Well then I will be going. I have to get to the others or they will hurt themselves again.", Akune sighed.

"Do that and greet Subime and Minka for me.", Mikoto waved and the owl flew off.

Suddenly they saw Shikaku Nara rise his hand. The other parents around the park suddenly stopped laughing at the children and eyed the lazy man with interest. With s swift and strong move he threw something towards Naruto who had his back turned to him. The Namikazes eyes widened thinking their son was in danger. Mikoto and Itachi on the other hand only smiled. Just before the object hit it's target it was caught by the blond without turning around and revealed itself to be a apple. Still laughing he took a bite and turned to the Nara head.

"Sorry Shikaku but you've got to try better then this.", everyone began to laugh and the kids lain on the floor rolling around laughing.

"Troublesome.", he muttered with a smile and the laughter became even louder.

"What was that about?", Kushina asked as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Shikaku-san has been trying to catch Naruto off guard for 3 years now, ever since he lost a Shogi game to him and failed every time.", Itachi explained with a smile.

Minato smiled proudly that his son could beat the Nara head in a Shogi game.

"I think we should go now.", he stated and his wife nodded reluctant.

"Good day.", Mikoto said and Itachi nodded.

"To you too.", Minato and Kushina flashed away in a **Hirashin** towards their compound.

They reappeared in the living room to meet a surprising sight. There sat Naruto the top part of his hakama stripped off hanging loosely around his waist showing his bare upper body. Tsunade stood before him obviously giving him a check up. The parents watched her sons beaten up body and saw how fast he was healing along with the many scars. Scars someone his age shouldn't have. But they also saw that there was something moving under his skin. What caught their interest were the many seals on his body.

He had level 9 resistance seals on his wrists and ankles, a feat they had only mastered at a later age. Directly above the wrists were 5 others. There was a storage seal with a kanji for weapons on the inner side of his right arm. Directly above it were 4 others each named with their seemingly planned usage. Sealing. Bounty. Money. Equipment. The same seals were on his other arm. On his neck was another storage seal but it looked different. It was a chakra draining seal combined with a storage seal in case he suddenly needed chakra. The final thing that caught their attention was the Kyuubi tattoo that covered his whole back.

"Your body is fine Naruto but you should cut your training a bit shorter.", Tsunade explained ignoring the Namikazes behind Naruto.

"I know but I needed to vent my anger.", Naruto sighed and cupped her cheek.

She blushed crimson at his touch but let him move on. He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kushina and Minato stared at them in shock. Their jaws his the floor of the basement seeing their son kiss his godmother. Someone who was many years older then him. The two broke apart with a smile.

"You know it's rude to spy on someones private life.", Naruto stated calm still caressing Tsunades cheek.

Only then the medic ninja turned to the older Namikazes with a frown. Before she could say something he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please leave them Tsu-chan. They are trying to reconnect with me.", he whispered for only her to hear.

Tsunade knew about what happened between Naruto and his parents and thought it was his right to treat them like that. But lately he was trying to reconnect with them. Well trying was the word. He was to hardheaded to make this easy. She only sighed but nodded.

"If you say so Naru-kun.", she nodded to him and began to leave.

"And greet the girls from me. I will come over tomorrow.", he smiled as did she.

"Will do.", with that she walked passed the older Namikazes.

"Good day Minato-san, Kuhsina-san.", she stated firm and left.

"Naruto... what was that about?", Minato asked after a minute of silence.

"What? Can't I kiss one of my girlfriends?", the teen asked rolling his shoulder and winced.

_'Guess I went overboard today.'_, he thought surprised.

_'You guess?'_, Minka thought in disbelieve.

_'Hey I had to vent my anger.'_, Naruto tried to defend himself ignoring his parents gobsmacked expression.

_'Hey no arguing now. It's about to get interesting.'_, Subime scolded them.

_'What do you... ohhhhh'_, the two thought as they realized what was going on.

"You have more then one girlfriend?", Kushina asked in disbelieve.

"Yes and they are all fine with it.", he shrugged not really sure where this was going.

A sudden yell from somewhere in the village startled the three.

"THE WAY OF HAREM IS A MANS WAY!"

"That damn perv... Excuse me for a second.", Naruto growled and vanished in a Shunshin with dark mist.

Minato and his wife stood there shocked but were startled again when painful screams echoed through the village. Seconds later the teen appeared again with a smile on his face but the screams continued.

"I think the pervert will keep silent for a while now.", he dusted his hands off.

"What did you do?", Kushina asked eager to know how he punished the pervert.

"Thrown him into the Hasama bathhouse with a paralyzing seal.", he grinned gaining big eyes from the two.

"Isn't today Kunoichi only day there?", Kushina asked with a evil smile.

"Yeah now that you say it. Lucky me I guess.", he shrugged gaining a shudder form his father.

"Back to the topic.", the Hokage coughed.

"Ok. Yes I have three girlfriends. Two of them are from this village and the other one is from another village.", he explained.

"And who are they?", he asked in a serious tone.

"Well one is Tsunade as you know. The other is Inuzuka Hana the daughter of Tsume-san.", he said getting another disbelieving look from his parents.

"And the third?", Kushina asked carefully.

"Her name is...", he began only to be interrupted by Minka.

"Hey Naruto a letter from Ryuuzetsu came just came by.", she yelled bringing him the letter.

"There you have it. Her name is Ryuuzetsu a member of Kusagakure.", the teen explained and took the letter from his fox familiar.

"And how did it come to that?", Kushina narrowed her eyes not wanting some hussy to get her son.

"I met Hana..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X _flashback_ X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Minka are you okay?", a ten year old boy asked his fox companion that he carried in his arms.

"I'm... f... fine...", she stuttered in a pained voice.

Minka had gotten hurt because she wandered off and was attacked by a group of simple minded civilians.

"It's all my fault. I should have never let this happen.", he sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up. Minka knew that she shouldn't stroll around the village alone.", Subime hissed and the fox tried to nod.

"Doesn't matter. You three are my friends and I failed you.", he stated and a sob escaped his throat.

The four entered the Inuzuka veterinary clinic only to receive hateful looks when the people saw the fox. Yet none of them dared to say anything seeing the boys glare he threw at everyone around him. He registered himself and the reason for his visit and sat down to wait to be called into the examination room. A few minutes passed and he was called in by a girl not much older older then himself. He followed her and carefully put the young fox girl on the table.

"Oh you poor thing.", the girl cooed.

She began to examine the fox before she began to treat her wounds. Ten minutes later she was finished and Naruto cradled his companion in his arms.

"You should be more careful from now on.", the girl smiled at carefully petted Minka.

Subime and Akune stayed silent and smiled at the girl. She was a really nice girl.

"Thank you...", Naruto wanted to thank her but didn't know her name.

"Inuzuka Hana but you can call me Hana.", she smiled and offered him a hand.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. But please call me Naruto.", he smiled and shook her hand.

She stared at him wide eyed. She had heard about him. Her mother once said that he was a emotionless genius. But now he stood before her with a genuine smile while cradling a young fox and having two other animals with him. He was so different from the stories she had heard.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun.", both smiled even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X _f__lashback __end_ X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's how I met Hana. After that we became friends and about a year later things lead to more then friendship and we have been dating for two years now.", he finished his explanation.

"Oh that was a good day. Except for the beating I took.", Minka thought aloud with a big smile.

"Oh and what Naruto did to those fucking villagers was gold.", Subime hissed.

"What did he do?", Minato asked concerned.

Naruto threw his familiar a annoyed look and she looked away sheepish.

"You remember the feather incident three years ago?", he asked making his parents eyes go wide.

The feather incident was a big incident in Konohas history. Somehow 12 adults, ninja and civilians were hung upside down from the Hokage monument without anyone noticing how they got there. They were badly beaten and had many open wounds. But what was the worst part was that the people were tarred and feathered. So the wounds where clogged with tar. The victims suffered pretty much till Tsunade actually took pity on them and helped them. Even today they had scars from that day.

"That was you?", the Hokage asked shocked.

"Yes. That happens when you mess with my precious people.", Naruto growled and again the worms under his skin began to squirm.

Both parents gulped at that not wanting to mess with him.

"And about Tsunade and this Ryuuzetsu?", Kushina tried to change the topic.

"Well Tsunade and I have always been close. We talked whenever we had problems and after I made it to the T&I department she took care of my _patients_.", he grinned evil at the end.

"Then one day after one of them died during the interrogation I went out to drink and we met up. One thing let to another and after a LOT of talking the next day between us and later Hana made us a three way couple. Heck Hana even suggested to get more girls into it and to my shock Tsunade supported the idea.", he explained with a shrug feeling the last of his wounds heal up.

Now both Hokage and wife were floored. The best and always serious medic-nin Senju Tsunade was dating their son. What was even harder to swallow was that the daughter of the calm Inuzuka Tsume suggested a harem relationship.

"Oh and Ryuuzetsu and I met during a mission shortly after I joined ANBU.", he continued gaining their attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X _flashback_ X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto followed a trail towards a slave ring he was to destroy. Suddenly a smell caught his nose.

_'What is this?'_, he thought confused.

"**That's the smell of fear. Hurry up I have a bad feeling about this."**, Kyuubi warned him.

Naruto did just that and pumped more Chakra in his legs. He vanished from sight and shot through the trees nearly leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. If his sensei was worried or warned him then it was something serious. Seconds later he shot over a clearing seeing a girl obviously hurt trying to run away from a group of men. The men looked at her with vicious smiles that unsettled and angered the young ANBU. He remembered one of their faces. He was a member of the slave ring Naruto was send to destroy. The teen reappeared skidding to a halt a bit ahead of them gaining their attention. The men stopped seeing that someone appeared while the girl looked at him hopeful. She had a hitae on her forehead so he guessed that she saw him as a lifeline in her situation. As fast as she could she stumbled over to him. He noticed that the remains of her clothes reminded him of his own ANBU uniform.

_'Could she be a ANBU? But why does she look like this? She should be able to defeat them easily.'_, he thought confused.

"Please... please help me.", she panted and grabbed his right arm.

Her eyes were wide and teary. He could see the exhaustion on her face. The blond frowned behind his mask.

_'__She is suffering from Chakra exhaustion. __These fuckers will die!'_, he growled in his mind.

"**Show them no mercy!"**, Kyuubi bellowed.

And no mercy he did. He vanished only to reappear behind them with the head of one of the nameless thugs in his hand. Before the other two could react they and their headless partner were impaled by black/red tentacles shooting out of the boys back. Within seconds they were dissolved and the tentacles retreated into his body again. With a groan he stood up holding his head as his victims memories were absorbed into his mind. He then turned to the frightened girl.

"Are you okay?", he asked as he carefully approached her.

She nodded shaking like a leaf. Careful he put a hand on his left arm seal and unsealed a black coat with a gray fur trim. With slight hesitation he put it around her slender shoulders and she pulled it closer.

"Don't worry I will bring you back to your village.", he stated in a soothing tone.

He offered her a hand which she took hesitant. Not to startle her to much he lifted her into his arms and to his surprise she cuddled into him. His eyes widened at first but then returned to normal seeing as she needed comfort after what happened to her. He jumped into the trees and created a **Shadow Clone** without any hand seals. While he took her to his village his clone was hellbent on laying waste to the slave ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X _f__lashback __end_ X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"After I got her to her village and gave my report on what happened to her I wanted to leave. She asked me to stay a bit and introduced herself as Ryuusetzu. To my shame I made a rookie mistake and also introduced myself to her. Before I left she actually kissed me to my and seemingly everyone else's shock. We kept in contact through letters at first but after I finished the long distance **Hirashin** seal, I could visit her anytime I wanted to.", he finished his story.

"Now if you will excuse me. I want to take a shower before Naruko comes back.", with that he walked past his parents and left the room.

Minato made a perfect impression of a gaping fish. His son was able to create a long distance **Hirashin**. Something even he failed to do and he was a seal master. Kushina meanwhile was busy trying to understand what her son had told them just now. He had told them about his life. Something they thought to be impossible. She caught a final glimpse of son before vanished and thought about what else she wanted to know about him.

"Say Minato.", she began and he snapped out of his shock.

"Can you get Narutos medical report?", she asked.

"Why?", he asked confused.

"I want to know more about these scars on his body and if possible something about his Kekkei Genkai.", she explained in a hushed voice.

Minato only nodded following her way of thinking and agreed to it.

"Ok I will ask for it tomorrow.", he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X l_ater that day_ X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like usual Naruko sat in brothers lap after she returned from the park. After playing with her friends all day long she was tired. She leaned against him and sighed relaxed. There was nothing like leaning against her beloved brother after a day of fun and games with her friends. A rustling noise behind her caught her attention though. Careful not to wake her brother she turned around and saw a letter poking out of his hakama. With a sly smile she pulled it out and leaned against him again. Silently she unfolded the piece of paper and stared at it. She didn't understand what was written there. The kanji were to complicated.

"What do we have here? A little spy?", her brothers voice shocked her and she looked over hr shoulder.

Naruto looked down on her with a evil smile. Naruko gulped not sure what her brother would do to her. He picked the letter from her hands and held it over his head. Naruko actually tried to reach for it but soon learned that she was to short to reach it from her position.

"I wanna wead it.", she whined and he smiled.

"Can you even understand what is written there?", he teased her and she pouted.

"Come on I'll read it for you.", she smiled and snuggled against him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hey there Naruto,_

_I hope you are alright. I haven't heard from you in a week and I really miss you. Please come by soon. I really want to spend some time with you alone. Being with the girls is fun but I want us to do things alone from time to time. I promise I won't tell them if you don't want me to._

_Okay that sounded more desperate then I wanted it too but I really miss you._

_I also thought about your offer to join Konoha and I think I want to but I don't know if I can do that. I know that you are the son of the Hokage but can you really make it happen?_

_Would he allow a Kusa-nin to join his village? An ANBU nonetheless?_

_Please answer me soon, preferably personally_

_your Ryuuzetsu._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onii-chan who is Ryuutetsu?", Naruko asked with a slip.

Her brother only smiled at her slip and hugged her from behind.

"You see Ryuuzetsu is one of my girlfriends.", he explained with a loving smile on his face.

"Girlfriend?", Naruko asked confused.

"Yeah a girlfriend is a special person to a boy, while girls have boyfriends. These people share a very special relationship and if they care for each other very much they have babies together.", Naruto explained with a evil glint in his eyes.

His sister looked at him confused and he saw his plan falling into place.

"Whe...", she began but Naruto put a finger on her lips.

"Ask that mom and dad. I'm sure they would love to explain it to you." he smiled and she nodded.

Before she rushed off she gave him a hug and ran to search for her parents. Carefully he enhanced his hearing with Chakra.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where do babies come from?", he heard her ask.

The crashing noise of something of someone falling reached him and gave him a gleeful expression.

"N... Naruko... why... how... why do you... want to know?", Minato stuttered.

"Naruto-onii-chan said that he and his girlfriend like each other very much and if someone likes each other very much they have babies.", she explained innocently.

Naruto could practically imagine their faces right now.

_'Oh this is just good.'_, he thought with a smile.


End file.
